


"that didn't stop you before"

by RelentlessEndurance



Series: Fictober 2020 [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fictober 2020, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlessEndurance/pseuds/RelentlessEndurance
Summary: Day 4 for Fictober 2020 - "that didn't stop you before"Rhae belongs to abyss-wolf on tumblr!
Relationships: Female Sith OC/Female Echani OC
Series: Fictober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949047





	"that didn't stop you before"

Since they had returned from Ziost, mornings had always been difficult for Alanaera. 

Beyond the exhaustion, the dread of having to go work, the effort of dealing with anyone beyond her loved ones - she shared a bed with Rhae now; and woke up next to her every morning. It was nearly an impossible task getting out of bed when Rhae was right there, sleeping soundly, warm and welcoming in even in her rest.

This morning, for the first time in a little over a month, Alanaera didn't fight the urge to stay in bed, instead rolling back over and cuddling up to Rhae, draping an arm around her. This gesture, though gentle and soft, caused Rhae to stir with a groan.

"That time already?" She asked softly, her voice still thick with sleep.

"Mhm." Alanaera said softly, resting her face in the crook of Rhae's neck and closing her eyes.

She felt an arm come around her and pull her closer, if that was even possible. "Gonna have to get up, huh?" There was soft, sleepy disappointment in her voice.

The sith didn't move, breathing in deeply. The scent of the gentle soaps Rhae used to bathe with still lingering on her. "Mmm, nope."

"No? Don't you have work, Ali?" 

"Mhm. I do. But you're warm and you smell nice." 

She laughed softly. "I mean, thanks. But that didn't stop you before. Why is it today?"

Alanaera would pull back to look up at her, smiling a bit. She'd brush stray salt and pepper strands out of Rhae's face. "I've been working entirely too much this last month, and not spending nearly enough time with you. Think I can flex some of that sith privilege to take a day off." She'd pause. "Or two."

"Wow! Two whole days!" The echani said with a laugh, humour in her tone. "I feel special."

Alanaera would shift, so that she was laying atop Rhae properly, lighting pinning her to the bed. She'd dip her head down to lock Rhae in a kiss, and not let her go until she was quite in need of air. "You should."

"Now, lets make the most of it, shall we?"


End file.
